


i try to make the world seem better

by LadyNoir



Series: another one bites the dust (lets be clear I trust no one) [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Tony does not cares anymore about what people think, Tony is bitter af about civil war, Tony is done with their shit, Tony-centric, Writer feels petty and bitter af about civil war, cause i cant sleep cause im bitter, i will stop tagging now, i'm extremely mad at too many characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir/pseuds/LadyNoir
Summary: Tony Stark is tired of everyone's bullshit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 'cause I'm pretty tired of Tony being the punching bag of the MCU, guy deserves a break.

 

Coldness is the last thing he wants to feel. He should know better by now, after all that happened, Anthony Edward Stark couldn’t have nice things. It’s a vicious cycle. It wasn’t that he didn’t try, he did try, and that was the main problem. He cared too much sometimes, not that he was ever going to admit that. Tony Stark was invincible, he was Iron Man, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, he was all that, and yet he felt like nothing. His life had always revolved around his mistakes, his demons, after all a man created its own demons, and Tony Stark had created a few.

Loneliness, it’s a feeling that Tony has always been accustomed of. From empty nursery rooms, mostly absent parents to friends that in the end are not really yours to keep.

He opened his eyes, immediately relieved to see the familiar ceiling of his bedroom. His mind had been replaying the video all over again, while his chest tinged in pain whenever he remember the shield ramming into the chest plate. It was poetic, he thought, that he was about to die by something his father had built. A bitter irony that still plagued his nightmares. But unfortunately the world didn’t care about that; and he was still Tony Stark and alive.

It had been three weeks since Siberia, two weeks since he had made Rhodey the prosthetics that would one day make him walk again, and a week since he had received Steve’s burner phone and the goddamned letter. All his senses were screaming at him to destroy the damned thing, to burn it all and send the ashes to Steve, wherever that fucker was.

It was not that he hated Steve, he was way past the hating part, Tony Stark was bitter as fuck about the whole thing. People were always quick to blame him for stuff and he had realized that he was always too quick to apologize for things that were not his fault. That he had realized after being left stranded in the coldness of Siberia for seven hours, but who was counting anyways.

He obviously started by the beginning. The weapons, everyone knew he was the number one weapons dealer in the world, every weapon that he made was deadlier than the last, but he only sold them to the American Government, or at least that he thought, cause Obadiah had been selling his stuff to terrorist behind his back and had almost gotten him killed, and not for lack of trying mind you.

So problem number one, it was not his fault, it was Obadiah’s, but since he was Tony Stark, nobody seemed to mind. Apparently being a billionaire made you a scapegoat for all the things that could go sour in the lives of those that you kept close, hypocrites, he thought bitterly.

Then came Vanko and Hammer, and while Tony had to admit that he might have been pushing Hammer around a little bit, come on, people did that, besides Hammer was an idiot. And Vanko, that had been Howard’s fault, not Tony’s. Tony had been dying, he could have died, he was just trying to make his last days worth it, but again nobody seemed to mind.

Nobody seemed to mind his problems, his anxiety, his PTSD. It was just so easy to forget that he had been held captive in a cave for three months; that he had been tortured, that he now had a hole in his chest. Apparently being Tony Stark meant that you could not have mere human emotions. Bullshit.

And of course; Miss Romanoff’s evaluation of him. Tony Stark, no, Iron Man, yes. She knew that he had been dying, she had been the one to inject him with some weird shit that Shield had made, that could have killed him faster, but since when the world cared about Tony Stark? Only his bots, Jarvis, Rhodey, Pepper and now Friday did. So yes, again Tony Stark had been held accountable for almost dying, was it his fault? Probably not, had he done something about it? Hell yes.

Then came New York and the Avengers. That ended with Tony driving a nuke through a portal to outer space and a helluva more anxiety and PTSD which led to creation of a bazillion suits, the destruction of his favorite house, extremis, Pepper’s almost death and a myriad of other problems that Tony particularly didn’t want to think of at the moment. And had it been his fault? Hardly. Aldrich Killian had been a deranged idiot, like who the hell approached someone at a party to talk about science? All because Tony refused to meet him on the roof of a building at a New Year’s party? Tony shuddered to think what would’ve happened to a woman that refused Killian’s advances, and then he of coursed remembered Pepper and Maya, right women ended up dead or injected with a very unstable and explosive serum, right, Killian being a psychopath had been Tony’s fault.

Then came Ultron. Not one of Tony’s brightest moments, but Anxiety and PTSD combined with a creepy glance to a possible future in which everyone ended up dead courtesy of the resident witch was not a good combination, and the of course Bruce had helped too. But since Bruce was not somewhere in the galaxy and nobody knew about the witch’s involvement the blame fell solely on Tony, right? The world needed a punch bag and Tony had played right into its hands.

Tony could swear that sometimes he could feel Thor’s hand around his throat, but of course no one cared about that too.

Let it be said that Tony Stark actually tried to leave the Avengers behind, return to his company, to Pepper. He tried, of course as he now realized, being Tony Stark meant that no matter how hard you tried, there was always something that was going to pull you back to the shithole that your life had turned into.

And so the Accords and Ross. Tony hated Thaddeus Ross, he truly did. Tony had signed the Accords because he believed that the Avengers needed supervision, and what better than the United Nations? That meant that the US couldn’t use the Avengers to wage war against another country, that meant that the Avengers could help the world and do it within the law. Tony was 95% sure that Steve’s petty team hadn’t read past the first page. Tony was also sure that none of them were sure of how the law worked, or how the world worked as of today.

The fact that Steve thought of the Maximoff girl as a kid was another sore point for Tony. The witch was twenty-five, twenty-five years old were not kids, she was young, yes, but Steve was barely thirty himself. Now the Spiderling was a kid, a kid that Tony felt guilty to have brought into the fight, a kid that he was now take under his wing and protect, because he was damned if he was going to let anything happen to that kid.

Tony groaned as he pushed himself to a sitting position on his bed, he grabbed his phone, he was not getting younger, he knew that, but he was not going to go without a fight. The Ten Rings, Stane, Hammer, Vanko, Killian, he had defeated them, because he was Tony Stark, he was Iron Man. And he was going to prove to the world that he was not at fault, even if that meant that he was going to let a few private things get out.

He could manage, he thought with a bitter smile as the tapped away on his phone, he pressed send and his smile grew. He was Anthony Edward Stark; he was Iron Man, he could and would manage. He always did.

* * *

 

“But this is not what is going on here Charles, what happened to the ‘no man left behind’? You can clearly see as he was going for the kill” said outraged the CNN reporter.

“It’s just hard for us to see Captain America in that position Joe” said the other reporter.

Tony turned the TV off, a pleased smile on his face, a message on his phone reminded him that he was late to his meeting with the Spiderling. Tony allowed himself another small smile as he walked out. Tony Stark was done with apologizing, he had laid his cards on the table and now it was the people who had to form an opinion.

Tony Stark walked out of the compound with a smile on his face and Rhodes couldn’t help but to smirk as he saw his friend walking out with his head up high, he wouldn’t feel sorry for the people who had tried to hurt Tony, besides, Rhodes himself was not above petty means of revenge, not at all.


End file.
